


The Only One I Want.

by Aldyce



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: AND A TINY BIT OF FLUFF, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Makeup Sex, Smut, after Type's date with Puifai, literaly just sex, set in Ep6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyce/pseuds/Aldyce
Summary: As Tharn lays across the room from him, he knows he could never want anyone else. He was stupid to think anyone could matter as much as Tharn. No one can affect him the way Tharn does but it is too late. He didn’t realise what he had and now he may have lost the best thing he ever had.He can’t lose Tharn, he couldn’t bear it and if he can’t tell him how much he means to him, he will just have to show him. The only way he knows how.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 259





	The Only One I Want.

The room was dark when Type arrived. He could see Tharn’s silhouette laying in his bed. Just the sight of him laying alone in the bed he had so often fallen asleep in, safe in Tharn’s strong arms, made him want to weep. He knew how badly he had hurt Tharn, he had seen it in his eyes the night he had told him he was going to ask Puifai to be his girlfriend. He had seen the pain and yet he had done nothing. He was a coward, a bad person and Tharn deserved so much better than him. He had been so afraid of his feelings for Tharn, afraid that if he allowed him close he would end up hurt. But in trying to protect his heart he had broken Tharn’s.  
Unable to bear the hollow ache of his heart any longer, he made his way over to Tharn’s bed and climbed in behind him. Tharn would be better off without him, he knew that but he couldn’t stop the selfish voice that told him to hold Tharn as tightly as he could and pray that Tharn would take him back. The urge was too strong and he climbed into Tharn’s bed. His back was to him but as he curled his body around the curve of Tharn’s and breathed in his intoxicating smell he knew he would never be strong enough to pull himself away.  
“I’m sorry Tharn. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.” he didn’t know if Tharn was awake but he couldn’t stop the words from falling out.  
“Why are you apologizing?” Tharn’s voice was ruff and emotionless. The very sound of it almost brings tears to Type’s eyes. Tharn didn’t even turn to face him, just laying perfectly still as he waited for Type’s answer.  
“I slept with Puifai.'' He can feel Tharn’s body go rigid as he says the words but he knows he can’t stop. Tharn deserves the truth even if he knows it will hurt him. “She invited me to her dorm and suddenly I remembered what I said to you. That you can have sex with anyone and it’s none of my buisness. It pains me.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know. The thought of you being with another man makes me insane.” just saying the words was making him so angry he couldn’t barely breath. He had never felt something so strong and it scared him. “Why? While I was hugging her soft body, I kept thinking of yours. While I was kissing her, all I thought about was your kiss. Whenever I’m with her, I’m always thinking about you.” it would have so much easier with Puifai. She was lovely and he truly liked her but as he lay so close to Tharn he knew the truth of his words. Knew no one could ever have such an effect on him.  
“Did you sleep with her?” Despite his words he can still hear the doubt in Tharn’s voice, the pain. He knows he deserves Tharn’s anger, his disgust but he can’t bear to hear his pain.  
“I couldn’t do it Tharn. Do you hear me? I can’t sleep with anyone else. Not anymore. It’s only you.”  
“So…”  
“You are the only one I want to sleep with. Please forgive me. Forgive me one more time.” he had been able to hold his tears back but he can’t fight them anymore. He has just realised how much he needs Tharn but what if he is too late. If Tharn doesn’t forgive him and he loses him because of his own stupidity. He could never blame Tharn, this was his fault but he also knew he couldn’t bear to lose him. As he cried, Tharn turned to face him and immediately pulled him into his arms.  
“Good boy. You already know that I can never be angry with you. So. You are mine now.” Tharn’s. He was Tharn’s. He had never thought he would want to belong to someone but at that moment nothing had ever felt so right. And if he was Tharn’s then that meant…  
“It’s you who is mine. Because I won’t let you go again.”  
“You already know that I have always been yours.” Unable to find the worlds without saying the three words he so desperately wanted to say but knew he couldn’t yet say, Type pressed his lips to Tharn’s forehead, softly kissing him before burying his face in Tharn’s neck and enjoying being close to him. 

As he breathed in Tharn’s scent and his muscles relaxed under Tharn’s strong hands, Type’s breath started to slow and his tears stopped falling. He had always known that Tharn was good, better than anyone else but he still never allowed himself to hope that Tharn would take him back.  
As he lay across his chest, he felt his own chest with a new emotion. He knew the warmth he felt was love and despite not being ready to tell Tharn that he loved him, he resolved to show Tharn, to show every day so long as Tharn would let him.  
Tharn’s hands froze as Type turned his head to press his lips to Tharn’s neck. It was something Tharn had always done to him but he had never dared reciprocate. As Tharn’s frozen hands moved to grip the fabric of his shirt, he grew more daring, opening his mouth to let his tongue run down the warm skin. He wanted to make Tharn feel all the things he had made him feel, wanted to be as good to Tharn as Tharn was to him.  
As Tharn’s arm wrapped around him and pulled him down for a kiss, he pulled out of the embrace, moving to straddle Tharn’s hips. He could see the surprise in Tharn’s eyes as he stared up at him but behind the surprise, he could see the desire, the need to take Type as his own and that is what fuelled him. Leaning back to continue his assault on the sensitive skin under Tharn’s jaw, he whispered a few words into his ear.  
“I am going to make you feel so good baby. So good, you are the only one I want and the only one who will ever have me.” The sound that came from Tharn in response could only be described as a growl but never had a sound had a more immediate effect to Type’s erection. Instinctively he ground his erection down against Tharn’s causing them both to gasp at the pressure but he wasn’t done yet. He had a plan and he wasn’t going to skip any steps.  
Moving his hands down from Tharn’s neck he slowly opened the first button of his pyjama shirt, immediately pressing his lips to the exposed skin. Button by button he continued down, his hands and lips leaving no area untouched or unloved. As Type arrived at the final buttons, his chin hovering over Tharn’s navel, so close to where he wanted him and yet too far to provide any relief, he stopped his actions to stare at the mess of a man beneath him.  
Tharn’s pupils were blown, his mouth agasp and his hips desperately trying to raise up against Type and create friction but unable to move under the weight of Type’s body.  
As he opened the final button, Type pulled Tharn’s shirt of him and ran his hands from his neck to the waistband of his pants one last time before grinning at Tharn and plunging his hand into Tharn’s pants.  
Tharn’s back arched off the bed as Type’s hand closed around his cock. Keeping Tharn still with his other hand, he stroked Tharn a couple times, slowly, enjoying watching his face. He waited for Tharn to meet his eyes before moving down, his mouth taking over for his hand, never breaking the eye contact as he slowly took Tharn’s dick to the back of his throat. 

Tharn tried to stay as still as he could but he had never seen Type like this and it was driving him crazy. The sight of his boyfriend between his legs, his pink lips stretched around him, his eyes so innocent as he ran his tongue against the underside of his cock and almost made him come on the spot.  
Apparently used to the sensation, Type slowly bobbed his head. After so much teasing, Tharn’s body reacted automatically, his hips bucking up to chase the sensation. Type immediately pulled off as he coughed and tried to get his breathing back under control after the unexpected intrusion in his throat.  
“Type! Are you okay? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to move.” Before Tharn could have a chance to feel too bad about the accident, Type silenced him with a finger.  
He hadn’t been expecting the sudden movement but once he had recovered from the surprise and the strange feeling, Type found that he didn’t quite mind the slight burn of his throat. On the contrary.  
Tharn was still watching him, the worry clear on his face. Steading himself with a deep breath, Type pushed Tharn so feel back against the bed and he could resume his previous position. Meeting Tharn’s eyes for a second before uttering the last three words Tharn had expected to hear.  
“Do it again.” before Tharn can ask what he means he had already taken his length back into his mouth.  
Tharn doesn’t move at first, too surprised to underst and what is happening but Type’s next words leave no space for questioning.  
“Fuck my mouth Tharn. Fuck me my throat like you do my ass.” Type had always had a dirty mouth but that had never followed him in the bedroom. Until now that was.  
“Fuckkk Type.” Tharn’s words were more of a broken moan than actual words but neither of them cared. 

Tharn was sure he would last any longer as he fucked into Type’s warm mouth when suddenly Type moved back, leaving him a panting mess.  
“Umm no! Don’t stop, come back.” Type laughed lightly, his throat raw but unable to help himself at the sight of Tharn, a begging, gasping mess all because of him.  
“Patience baby. I said I would make you feel good and I meant it. Trust me, our fun is far from over.” to illustrate his words he turned away from Tharn, grabbing something he couldn’t see from the foot of the bed before getting to work.  
Tharn could only stare as Type poured lube into his own hand before moving his fingers to his tight hole. He watched, dumbfounded as Type worked himself open before the haze that had covered his mind finally cleared and his hands moved on their own accord to grip Type’s waist. As much as he enjoyed the view, it was all too much and he had legitimate concerns he would lose his mind if he wasn’t in his boyfriend very soon.  
Type got the message as Tharn started biting at his neck, leaving marks he knew would be painfully obvious in the morning but he didn’t care. It didn’t take long before he was ready and he turned back to face Tharn. As soon as he did, Tharn pulled him back onto his lap, his lips taking his in a bruising kiss. It was messy and rough but he never wanted it to stop.  
“Tell me what you want baby.” Tharn’s words sent a shiver down his spine and he ground his ass down against Tharn’s cock in response.  
“You. I want you. Fuck me baby. Fuck me so I can feel it for a week.” Tharn could never ignore such a plea and grabbing a condom from the bedside table, he flipped them so Type was under him. He lined himself up and with a thrust that had them both moaning he was home. 

Tharn had always been good at following instructions and for the rest of the night he had Type screaming his name as he fucked him hard and fast in their bed. It was with the other name’s on their lips that the couple finally came, Type first, the sight of his blissed out face sending Tharn over the edge as he pulled out, his come joining Type’s over both of their chests.  
The couple lay in a tangled pile of limbs for a while, both recovering from their high before Tharn could even consider moving.  
“We should shower baby. You don’t want to wake up all dirty.”  
“Um, I don’t care. I don't ever want to move again. Want to spend the rest of my life here. With you. In this bed.” Tharn didn’t protest as Type curled up against him, his head cushioned against his chest. He would let him have this moment before he changed the sheets and cleaned them both up. And if somehow they fell asleep before that could happen, well surely no one could blame him.


End file.
